


Jackpot

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casinos, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: ”Did you think you could get away with it again, Yuuri? Or are you getting greedy?" Victor drawled low, taunting, trying to bring that person he knew out so they could keep playing.There was no point in Katsuki Yuuri denying it though, they'd played this game for years now."Maybe I just wanted your attention?" Yuuri looked up and smirked something mischievous, something sinister. That guise melted into the wicked thing that Yuuri was, and Victor knew he was the one who'd been caught.





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's pretty apparent I have a things for suits and big ass windows now... 
> 
> Typos.

_”He’s here, boss,”_ Otabek’s impassive voice sounded through the intercom of Victor’s top floor office with a most welcome piece of news.

The night was only just beginning, and already it was exciting. Victor leant back in his chair as he tried to keep his heart under control, the smile from his face. He looked around at his office, at the plush carpet floors and leather sofa in the sitting area, spotless and tidy. Next he looked down at his wide mahogany desk, uncluttered and bare apart from his laptop and the intercom unit sitting on the corner. The wooden grain shined with polish, the surfaced unscratched and flawless. 

Then, he spun around in his chair and took in the view of the city behind him, the ever changing mural of a bustling metropolis through the crystal clear window. Not a smudge, not a scuff, not a single fingerprint across the wall of glass - he felt like he could reach out and pluck the lights off that sparkling mural one by one. Victor used to think nothing could be better than this view on top of the world, and then he met _him_ , and for the first time in his life he’d been wrong. He’d been wrong every day of his life since. 

The only thing that mattered now though was that everything was perfect, immaculate. So at last he looked down at his navy three piece suit, tailored and cut in a way that turned heads whenever he strolled through the different levels of Ice Castle casino that belonged to him. Tight in the leg and ass, slim fitting across his chest and shoulders, polished oxford shoes, slate grey waist coat, crisp white shirt, everything the way it should be. If you could _make_ yourself look better than everyone, if you could walk taller, stride with purpose, then everyone was already convinced that you were better. That’s exactly the way everyone looked at Victor whenever he frequented the floors to watch people gamble and make poor life choices. Not that person though, he came into Victor’s casino time and again to turn the system on its head and look Victor in the eye, the most accomplished money swindler Victor had ever known.

Katsuki Yuuri was back to play his game again, and everything was _more_ than perfect.

With that, Victor leaned forward once more and pressed a finger to the button that would connect him to Otabek, “what’s he doing right now?” 

_”He’s headed straight for the blackjack table,”_ was all Otabek reported back, impassive and blank. He knew the routine just as much as Victor.

“Oho, he’s being reckless tonight,” Victor chuckled to himself, drumming the fingers of his other hand against his desk. It didn’t take long for Victor to think about it at all, he was impatient already. “Apprehend him when he hits a hundred thousand and bring him to me.” 

And Victor could _almost_ hear Otabek sigh in exasperation before he simply said, _”you got it, boss.”_

With that, Victor cut off communication with his head of security and pulled up the casino’s security camera system on his laptop so he could watch the evening play out in front of him.

Already the silence was building, this mute tension in his office as Victor clicked through the camera feeds to find the one he wanted that gave him a view of the blackjack table. Times like this were the only occasion where he paid active attention to the live video feeds, Otabek was incredibly good at policing security for Victor’s sky-high casino as it was. This time though, Victor had an agenda of his own. 

It didn’t take long for him to pick out his target at all despite the amount of people at the table on a Friday night, women in silk dresses with plunging necklines, men in suits with a drink and their best game face on. The house dealer, Georgie, wouldn’t be fooled by seductive glances or men trying to assert their nonexistent dominance. He would however, be fooled by the innocent looking man with blue framed glasses and messy black hair. 

Katsuki Yuuri sat posture perfect in a fitted tuxedo with a black bow tie and his shaggy hair, his lithe frame and subdued demeanour flying under the radar as someone who wasn’t bold enough to con hundreds of thousands of dollars from any casino he entered. To anyone else he wouldn’t look like anything special, but to Victor he looked like the _only_ thing that was special. It was so easy to be fooled by that flawless guise of feigned shyness and hesitance. It was even easier to be taken in by his boyish laugh and perfectly timed blushes, his delicate jaw, his beautiful hands. Victor knew this more than anyone. 

He watched Katsuki Yuuri play, watched his brilliant mind count the cards with a geniuses skill, a flicker of his eyes, a smile to himself. Everyone around the seemingly lucky gambler played right into his act. Victor watched him lose money before winning some more again, his timing impeccable. He watched his target step away from the table with an abashed blush on his cheeks, feigning surprise at doing so well. Victor switched the cameras one by one to track him to where he sat down at the bar to get a drink and take a ‘break’. 

He wasn’t holding anything back tonight, Victor noticed, because after only a small drink and a few moments to himself, Katsuki Yuuri got up to walk to the blackjack table again. And before edging out of the camera feed at the busy casino bar with men and women all around, he looked directly up into the lens and _smirked_ like nothing innocent, nothing shy, nothing meek. 

Alone in his expansive office with the city lights behind him, Victor hummed a reply of his own, pupils sharpening on his target. 

The game would be up soon. 

* * *

Even though it wasn’t long, the waiting was always the worst part, this game was the only thing that could have Victor on the edge of his seat, body tense, _eager_ for the clash to come. And he’d been right, Yuuri wasted no time in raking in the money at all, not bothering this time around to slow down or take losses to hide his growing fortune. 

Sure enough too, when his chips amounted to one hundred thousand dollars he stood up all on his own before Otabek and his security team could even reach the table. He’d known the limit Victor set, and he was winning this game already. Before Otabek could start to take him away, grab him by the arms and lead him to the private elevator that would go to the top floor office, Yuuri raised his hands from his sides in surrender and smirked at the camera again, eyes devious and cunning. The breath stalled in Victor’s throat in that moment, trapped until Yuuri was out of view. 

Only a minor glimpse at the _real_ Katsuki Yuuri, and Victor’s pulse was already thrumming, his heart already beating heavier with each step Yuuri took in his direction. It was shutting his laptop in the rigid silence then, pushing it to the side of his desk to wait the final few minutes before he came face to face with a man who’d turned Victor’s life upside down the moment he walked into his casino four fleeting years ago. Everything had been a whirlwind since then. 

Not five minutes after seeing that smirk on his laptop screen was Otabek pushing the double wooden doors to his office open with Victor’s prize in tow. Otabek always knew better than to say anything, all he did was nod to Victor once in completion of his job and then shut the doors behind him that locked shut with an audible click. 

That left Victor alone with Katsuki Yuuri at last, and the silence between them when they came together like this was sharp as it always was. Yuuri stood where he was in his pristine tuxedo, his mask of innocence back on, shifting on his feet, staring at the floor, and Victor wasn’t fooled at all. 

So it was getting out of his chair then, walking around his desk in even strides and feeling his temperature rise the closer he got to the object of his undivided attention, the real source of heat. Muffled steps across the carpet brought him face to face with Yuuri, and then it was picking apart that mask one thing at a time and unveiling the cut diamond underneath. 

Yuuri did nothing as Victor pulled the blue framed glasses off his face and dropped them on the carpet, uncaring because they were fake just like the innocence he wore. Yuuri also did nothing as Victor ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair and styled it back, uncovering his eyes and the keen intelligence that lay within. Like this there was no mistaking the predator that Yuuri truly was, one of the most successful con artists and money swindlers that’d been caught by no one except Victor. Everyone knew _of_ him, they’d heard rumours, painted pictures in their heads that were all wrong, only Victor knew the real thing. 

Victor took a step back to get a good look, to appraise this priceless gem, distancing himself was almost painful when he was this close. 

”Did you think you could get away with it again, Yuuri? Or are you getting greedy?" Victor drawled low, taunting, trying to bring that person he knew out so they could keep playing.

There was no point in Katsuki Yuuri denying it though, they'd played this game for years now.

"Maybe I just wanted your attention?" Yuuri looked up and smirked something mischievous, something sinister. That guise melted into the wicked thing that Yuuri was, and Victor knew he was the one who'd been caught.

“Oh? And you got it by stealing from me? Again?" Victor pushed for more, antagonising with all the heat his voice could muster.

Yuuri laughed as he made himself perfectly at home in Victor’s office, smooth and in control as he smirked once more before stepping passed Victor to go and lean casually on the desk. “It was only pocket change, Victor.”

Victor followed him like he always did- like he always would -not letting that swaying frame get more than an arms length away from him. He came face to face with Yuuri again, loomed in front of him in this pretence of a threat. 

“ _My_ pocket change, not yours.” Victor pulled Yuuri off the perch of his desk with a finger under Yuuri’s chin, a small pressure guiding Yuuri to stand back up before him.

Yuuri's mask faltered as he smiled and placed his hands on Victor’s chest before he leaned in closer, rising on his tip toes to breathe hot air against Victor's lips. “It all ends up back in _our_ account anyway." 

It was Victor’s turn to smile back then, to chuckle as he gave up because he couldn’t resist anymore. His arms were on Yuuri’s waist, grabbing hold as he pressed his forehead down to meet Yuuri’s own. “Our pocket money then.”

This was why it was perfect, Victor mused to himself. Here in his office, standing in silence with the view behind them, with home in his arms once more and no one and nothing to disturb them. Except Yuuri had to make it even more so, because he manoeuvred his hands between them to the breast pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out the one thing that would make it complete. 

Victor watched the space between their bodies as Yuuri slipped a plain gold band onto his ring finger and slid it down all the way to where it belonged. A gold band exactly like the one Victor was wearing on his own ring finger. He still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have Yuuri as his husband, he still couldn’t believe Yuuri was the one who’d asked first. Normally when people asked Victor for things it was for money, the power of his connections, it was always something for nothing in return. The only thing Yuuri had ever asked Victor for was something that money, influence or power couldn’t buy- Victor had never said yes so fast in his life. 

"Welcome home, love,” Victor hummed as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead and wrapped his arms around tight. 

Yuuri arms wrapped around Victor’s midriff too, squeezing as he nuzzled into Victor’s neck. ”Mm, I missed you." 

It was a wonder Victor ever managed to let Yuuri go, Yuuri travelled and earned his own money and made his own living, albeit illegal. Independence was something Victor wouldn’t begrudge Yuuri for, but here and now with Yuuri’s arms squeezing him like Yuuri didn’t know how to let go, like he didn’t ever want to, Victor was reminded how much he _hated_ being apart. 

"And I you.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead again, over and over, and with each kiss their stress and tension dissipated. He revelled in the smell of Yuuri’s hair, his soft skin, the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces made only for each other. “How did it go in Macau?”

Victor pulled back to see Yuuri smirk again, to feel his heart flutter as Yuuri looked up to him with that devious capability of his. Yuuri’s fingers played along the line of Victor’s jaw before cupping his face, ”let's just say I got us more than pocket change." 

And Yuuri was really a sight to behold when he got going, when that ambition lit his eyes and set him to his task. It was the very first thing Victor noticed, the first thing Victor fell for. The rest was history, he’d been caught by Yuuri since day one, and the only thing that stopped the blow to his pride at naively falling for someone was that it was the other way around too. They’d both been utterly hopeless, powerless to stop themselves and this never ending addiction to another human being. 

“Stealing is bad, Yuuri,” Victor teased. He leaned into Yuuri’s palm nonetheless, craving more contact, more warmth. 

With a touch more gentle than anything Victor ever deserved, Yuuri’s thumb caressed his cheek, and it was a testament to Yuuri’s skill, to how terrifyingly good he was at his job, because that touch had all the feeling in it while Yuuri’s face was all fire and antagonism. “You know I only steal from the people who deserve to be stolen from, Victor.” 

The challenge Yuuri presented never failed to make his heart thunder, to make his pulse thump in his ears and his brain stop functioning. “Oh? Yet you still try and steal from me, your significant other?” Victor managed a pout.

Seeing Yuuri’s face crack into a smile would never get old, nor would seeing his cheeks turn pink, seeing his eyes sparkle more beautiful than any of the city lights out the window behind them. “Same account, remember Vitya. And it’s cute when you sulk.” 

That’s right, only Yuuri could make Victor sulk. Even after so many years Yuuri could still push his buttons, could still challenge him like no one else had. 

“Don’t call me cute, Yuuri,” Victor drawled then, trying to keep the pout off his lips. 

“Pfft. Or what, you’ll punish me?” and Yuuri _laughed_ as he pulled Victor back to the edge of his desk by tugging the lapels of his suit jacket, the sound filled his office, musical, happy, heartfelt. 

"It's not punishment if you like it, love." Victor reminded him, stepping in close to pull Yuuri up and sit him on the desk. Then, it was stepping in between Yuuri’s thighs and leaning in for a kiss at last as Yuuri tugged him even closer.

It was heart achingly slow, soul warming. There was nothing like kissing Yuuri for the first time after Yuuri went away for work, and it was always a reminder that the real punishment they both endured was when they were away from each other for too long. Victor was selfish, he’d admit that much, he was selfish even though he already had Yuuri all to himself, but he wasn’t selfish or stupid enough to ask Yuuri to stop. He’d keep on enduring until Yuuri retired from that life, and then they’d be inseparable. 

“True,” Yuuri chuckled, his eyes glinting as he laid out flat on the desk, back flush to the wood. He took Victor with him, pulled him down with Victor’s tie wrapped around his fingers, his legs around Victor's waist. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to try though.”

Oh, Yuuri wasn’t wasting any time tonight at all, because he was already arching that splendid back, rolling his hips up and giving them both enough friction to make the blood rush down to the pit of their groins. Yuuri was a drug, his skin, his smell, the sound of his voice, and the more Victor had - the more he needed. 

“How would you like me to _try_ and punish you then, hm?” Victor nipped at Yuuri’s pulse, the skin flawless because all the marks he’d left had long since faded. He really needed to change that. 

“Fuck me on your desk like you used to,” was all Yuuri sighed into his ear, hands burying themselves in Victor’s hair to keep Victor at Yuuri’s throat. 

That was about when all Victor’s mental restraints snapped, when his brain short circuited and was rewired with nothing but thoughts of wanting to make Yuuri feel good because it’d become his entire purpose to spoil Yuuri however he could. 

This office is where they’d first met as strangers - enemies back then. It was also where they’d first kissed, where they’d first fucked, where they’d first spent the night in each other’s arms on the cramped leather couch in the corner with nothing but Victor’s suit jacket as a blanket. This office is where Yuuri had presented Victor with the ring currently on his finger in the bottom of a champagne flute. The first time he’d seen Yuuri nervous and _shy_ as Yuuri’s voice quivered as he’d asked _’would you?’_ And even though they had their own house together, their own room, their own bed to use, there was nothing like taking a trip down memory lane - fucking on the desk in his office for old times sake. 

Victor could already feel the hard press of Yuuri’s cock against his through the layers of their pants as he pressed his hips down, he could feel Yuuri tremble, he could hear Yuuri whisper _’please’_ in his ear. 

So he stayed at Yuuri’s throat, kept sucking, biting, soothing with his tongue. And with each fresh mark Yuuri’s back arched further up into his body, those flexible legs wrapped tighter around Victor’s hips. Getting swept away in Yuuri’s skin was far too easy, because even now as they rut their hips together still fully dressed, Victor was already desperate. 

It was this troubling indecision because he could never work out what he wanted to do to Yuuri first, and so he always got pulled in by Yuuri’s pace instead. Yuuri was his guide, delicate fingers wound tight in his hair and tugged him back up to Yuuri’s mouth. 

And fuck, he could come in his pants just from kissing Yuuri alone, the soft sweep of Yuuri’s tongue against his, Yuuri’s shaky breaths against his lips. The wet noises of their kisses filled the silence as they worked each other up, as they stoked the furnace of heat between them. And in the end it was Yuuri _whining_ as he nibbled at Victor’s bottom lip with his teeth when he got just as desperate as Victor already was. 

“Undress me,” Yuuri breathed, his eyes laden with want, pupils blown. 

This is exactly why he got caught up in Yuuri’s pace in the first place, because there was no way he could say no to something as appealing as unwrapping the gift that was Yuuri. So he kissed Yuuri one last time, smiled against those pliant lips and then stood up properly again, thighs against the hard edge of the desk as he looked down at Yuuri’s tuxedo that needed to go immediately. 

Yuuri let him do it all, he let Victor loosen his bowtie and undo the jacket, he let Victor undo the buttons on his shirt one by one and push it open to reveal the stretch of smooth skin underneath. The image of Yuuri before him was the definition of temptation. All Victor could do was groan as Yuuri bit his own bottom lip and gazed up at him. Yuuri was already halfway to ruined with his cock straining against his pants, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, and still he managed to drive Victor even more crazy. 

“I am one lucky man,” Victor mused to himself. 

The instinctual action of pulling on the knot of his tie was stopped before he could even start to undress himself too, Yuuri’s hand shot out lightning fast and grabbed his wrist. And _oh_ , Yuuri knew how to make Victor lose it every single fucking time, because then he was taking Victor’s hand and sucking on the finger that was moments before going to tug at his tie. 

“Leave your suit on.” Yuuri kissed the words into his palm, sucked on more of his fingers, he nibbled at the pulse on Victor’s wrist to feel it racing. Victor felt his whole body throb in reply. 

“You like this suit, huh?” Victor antagonised as he spiralled out of control. His other hand was at Yuuri’s belt now, the metallic buckle clinking as he pulled it undone without finesse. 

The answer he got to that was Yuuri taking two fingers into that hot mouth and sucking harder. “You know this one is my favourite,” Yuuri admitted.

It was Victor’s turn to tease properly now, his turn to grin in hot blooded triumph as he held on long enough to win their game. “What a coincidence I wore this one tonight then, hm?” 

Yuuri let go of his hand to gape at him, stunned. “You knew I was coming home today?” 

All Victor did was laugh. The look on Yuuri’s face now was absolutely delicious, because he had a sulky pout of his own, a childish frown on his brow. 

“I win.” Victor declared as he ran his hands down Yuuri’s legs to pick his feet up and pull his shoes off one by one. They landed with a mute thud on the carpet. 

“And is the winner going to hurry up and fuck me or not?” Yuuri sassed then. He was squirming in impatience, fingers scrabbling at the desk as he offered his hips up so Victor could pull his pants off. 

Play time was over now, Victor growled at the renewed challenge in Yuuri’s eyes and yanked the fabric down off Yuuri’s legs, his black briefs came next, and finally his prize was seeing Yuuri’s thick, hard cock and bare ass presented to him on his desk. That pale skin stood out beautifully against the dark wooden grain. 

“It’s lucky I still keep some of this in the bottom draw of my desk.” Victor said to himself as he dipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He watched the need spike in Yuuri’s eyes, heard Yuuri’s breath hitch as Victor popped it open, turned it upside down and simply squeezed the tube to make a mess all over Yuuri. He poured it over Yuuri’s cock, down the crack of his ass until it was all over his desk, and still Yuuri squirmed as he manoeuvred himself out of his shirt and jacket to lay fully naked on the wooden desk. 

Victor didn’t need to be told to hurry now, not when Yuuri was spreading his legs apart like that, inviting Victor in and begging with his eyes. He’d wanted to take his time, to savour Yuuri properly and spoil him rotten, he’d wanted to kiss Yuuri all over, use his tongue, his lips. He was normally a patient man, but there was no such thing as patience when Yuuri had stolen it from him. 

So he leant back down, one hand braced on the desk next to Yuuri’s face as their mouths connected once more. He kissed Yuuri frantic - _hungry_ \- as he trailed his fingers down Yuuri’s body, down his chest, down his stomach and around his cock for one teasing stroke to pull a gasp from Yuuri’s lips. 

It was maddening, nearly excruciating, sliding his finger down between Yuuri’s slick flesh and slowly teasing his ass with one finger. He wanted that finger to be his cock already. Instead it was that finger pushing into Yuuri’s heat up to the knuckle, swirling, loosening, working the lube in until Yuuri was ready for more. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry.” Yuuri was whispering this chant like a prayer and Victor was god, so keen to be debauched after three weeks apart.

“I’m trying, love,” Victor heard his own voice crack as he groaned. Jealous of his own fucking fingers as he added one more and scissored Yuuri open further. He could feel the mess of pre cum in his own pants as he worked his fingers in deeper, harder, faster to prepare Yuuri properly. It was so fucking hot in his suit now, and yet with Yuuri looking up at him in addled lust, with Yuuri arching his naked body up to feel the fabric against his skin, the last thing Victor wanted to do was take it off.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” he nipped at Yuuri’s ear, hand moving vigorously between Yuuri’s legs, wrist jerking as he pulled his fingers in and out. 

“I want to watch you,” Yuuri managed in a rush of breath. He was clutching onto Victor’s shoulders, trying to pull Victor closer to his body so he could rub himself off on Victor’s suit. Victor was almost inclined to let him, if only he didn’t want to fuck Yuuri senseless instead. 

But that’s how much Yuuri liked this navy blue suit, Yuuri wanted to watch Victor standing between his legs, fucking him with Victor’s suit still perfect apart from an open belt and unzipped pants. He'd make sure to give Yuuri a good show of it. 

“Make sure to watch carefully then, Yuuri,” Victor huffed into Yuuri's ear. In the end, Yuuri was begging out loud, rutting up into the air and then back onto Victor's fingers, sucking them in as he clenched tight in need. Victor wound him up, kissed his chest, sucked at his nipples until Yuuri begged to be kissed instead. 

"Are you ready?" Victor teased one last time, his own breathing broken and coarse as he gave in to temptation. 

Yuuri was already holding his legs up, hooking his knees over Victor's shoulders and offering himself to Victor for the taking. “ _Please_ , Victor." 

Victor _felt_ Yuuri's eyes on him, watching his every move as Victor crumbled and withdrew his fingers to work at his own belt with Yuuri’s legs on his shoulders. His movements were clumsy as his want took over. Just like Yuuri wanted it, he unbuttoned his pants only, pulled his briefs down just far enough for his cock to stand free, then he was slicking himself up, stroking more lube up and down his length and trying not to come on the spot because of the view. 

Depraved and desperate, Yuuri fell apart and sobbed, clutching hopelessly at the flat surface of the desk as Victor pushed the thick head of his dick against Yuuri’s ass. Inch by inch he buried himself in, drowning in the gloriously tight heat of Yuuri who clearly hadn’t touched himself in his weeks away. 

All Victor could do was dig his fingers into Yuuri’s thighs that were flush against his suit, pull them a little further apart so he had a perfect view of Yuuri coming undone even though he wasn’t being fucked yet. This heat made him delirious, Yuuri’s soft insides twitching around him, tightening and sending stars to Victor’s vision as he tried to let Yuuri adjust to the stretch. 

“Just _fuck me_ ,” Yuuri growled, so demanding and so dependant on Victor to have what he wanted. 

And do Victor did, he pulled out and slammed back in without warning to give Yuuri all the wanted, all that he needed. Taking his eyes off Yuuri was impossible, not when Yuuri was watching him too with utter bliss on his face, jaw slack as he moaned. It was burying himself to the hilt, grinding in that last few inches and canting his hips up into Yuuri’s ass to make him _scream_. It was watching his name fall from Yuuri’s lips as he did it over and over again, as he dragged the head of his cock across the spot inside Yuuri that made Yuuri plead for more. 

Yuuri was an absolutely breath taking, ruined mess, neck speckled with hickies, chest rising and falling in stuttered breaths of pleasure, his own dick untouched and leaking all over his stomach. Victor had no intention of using that to get Yuuri off tonight at all. 

“Watch me come, Yuuri,” Victor said as the world reduced itself to Yuuri’s brown eyes fixed on him and his navy blue suit.

Everything inside was coiling up tight, the need in his gut and the pressure in his balls. All it took was one last cry from Yuuri, one wrecked call of his name as Yuuri’s back arched off the desk - higher than before. Yuuri came so hard, so suddenly, all over himself, his entire body clenched around Victor’s cock to pull Victor over the edge only seconds later. Victor groaned long and low as Yuuri took his breath away, dug his fingers further into Yuuri’s thighs to hold them steady as he came so deep inside to mark Yuuri on the inside too. 

“Fuck, Yuuri,” and it was all sigh as he tried to draw out the feeling as long as possible. His hips stammered on their own, grinding as he lost rhythm and pace. Yuuri was still watching Victor move as he was fucked through his own orgasm, brows pinched together in unspoken awe.

Still half hard inside him, Victor ended up kissing the inside of Yuuri’s knee next to his head as he tried to catch his breath and settle his heart, gentle kisses one after another as Yuuri lay panting on the desk. 

“Remind me to buy infinity more of this suit,” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s skin as he kissed the bend in Yuuri’s knee again, “I’ll wear it every day.” 

He should have known that would get Yuuri going, because Yuuri’s muscles twitched around him as Yuuri blushed and tried to hide his face with his forearm. “Nnnn, we’d never get any work done.” 

It wasn’t a bad thought, not to Victor anyway, so he smiled against Yuuri’s soft flesh before nipping at it and humming. “What if I made it my job just to fuck you then?” 

And Yuuri just burst out laughing, his smile everything Victor ever needed as he crossed his ankles behind Victor’s neck and pulled him down using his legs. Yuuri’s flexibility was awe inspiring. “We’re married, it’s your job to fuck me anyway.” 

Yuuri was back to teasing now, playful and cheeky just how Victor liked him. He might have had a fortune before he met Yuuri, but only now did Victor consider himself fortunate. Yuuri was still grinning up at him with sass in his eyes and a challenge on the tip of his tongue, and Victor would be damned if he didn’t try and rise to meet that challenge every time. 

“Turn around then, and I’ll get back to work.” 

Yuuri laughed again, but he turned around anyway and braced himself on the desk with a taunting wiggle of his hips. 

* * *

Victor lost track of time after that as he fucked Yuuri until his knees gave out. Jet lagged and sleep deprived, Yuuri took everything Victor gave him on that desk until he couldn’t take anymore. As amazing as it was, it was the aftermath of Yuuri’s welcome home that was probably his favourite part. Yuuri was always so openly clingy and needy when he was tired after a long flight. And Victor was always ready to dote on him and take care of him when he was like this. 

He’d carried Yuuri across to that leather couch in the corner and cleaned him up as Yuuri dozed, wiped him down with hot towels he’d asked Otabek to bring to his office door. Next he’d cleaned his desk to get rid of their evidence before the cleaners came in the morning. 

There was no chance of him getting any more actual work done tonight, not with Yuuri here, because his husband had refused to go home and said he’d rather stay with Victor in his office until they could go home together. 

So the night started how it began, with Victor sitting in his chair in the quiet office with the view of the city out the window. Victor wasn’t facing that way now, that view meant nothing compared to the one in front of him. 

Victor looked across the room at Yuuri asleep on the couch in the corner, wrapped in Victor’s suit jacket with content on his sleeping face and that gold ring on his finger. 

Yuuri was the biggest gamble Victor had ever taken, and with the matching ring on his finger, the warmth in his heart and the feeling of completion he got whenever Yuuri came home, it was clear he’d hit the jackpot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
